Help me God, I'm Trapped with Idiots
by DamagedCargo
Summary: The Gaang go on a ski trip. But wait! Theres a catch. They get trapped in a snowstorm. What insanity will come out of this? Read to find out! Pairings: Kataang, Maiko and Sukka. Reviews keep me writing! Slight AU. Threeshot. -on hiatus-


**Help me God, I'm trapped with idiots!**

All was quiet within the fire nation palace, not a sound was heard. Except for Zuko and Mai who were quietly leaving. They dragged suitcases full of clothes and a snowboard i each hand. "AYYY!" Zuko screamed as he heard a creaking sound from behind. Mai jumped at the sound of her boyfriend's wail.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?" she whispered just a little too loudly.

"I thought I heard a noise!"

"Probably the stupidity seeping out of your skull!"

"Hey guys! Watch a doin'?" a voice called out.

Zuko and Mai turned around to see Aang, Sokka, Suki, Katara and Toph standing a few feet in front of them. "You're so stupid!" Mai smacked Zuko on the head playfully.

"You guys are leaving us? Why! Were awesome guests!" Sokka threw his hands in the air causing an expensive looking vase to crash to the ground. "oops…"

"We were just going to…you know…go on a vacation." Zuko stammered still startled by his friends.

"Oh I get it! Zuko and Mai wanted some 'alone time'" Sokka smirked.

Zuko went red and Mai blushed. "No! We were going snowboarding! That's all!" Zuko said.

"Snowboarding? Sounds like fun! But if we were going to go with you guys, I would try skiing." Aang explained.

"Same here! I've seen people at my village do it. It looks awesome!"

"Can we come Zuko?" Suki asked.

"Pleaseeee Zuko!" Sokka went on his knees.

"Fine! You can come along. But I swear, if you guys ruin our vacation I will have you personally thrown in the dungeon!" Zuko declared nodding.

"Right!" Mai nodded. "Wait, we don't have a dungeon."

"Don't tell them that! They don't know that"

XOXOXOXO

"Zuko. Zuko. Hey Zuko! Zuko! Zu-"

"WHAT is it Sokka?"

"Are we almost there?"

"NO!"

"…Are you sure."

"YES!"

"So we _are_ close!"

"NO!"

"Oh..ok..Shesh! You don't have to snap!"

XOXOXOXO

From the Fire nation ship, you could see the mountain. Just the peak, covered in pearl white snow with tiny speaks moving on top. Zuko sat on one of the far ends of the ship with Mai, who had fallen asleep next to him. Her head gently resting on his shoulder and her arms folded neatly over one another. Zuko couldn't help it, he had to stare. _She's so beautiful_…Zuko thought as he pulled her closer to him giving some of his body heat to keep her warm. He looked up to the approaching mountain. It started to lightly snow, and the sky was an unusual dark gray color. _That's strange…_Zuko thought.

"Hey Zuko! Whats the name of this mountain? Cause were here!" Sokka yelled to Zuko breaking his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, it's Mt. Ember." Zuko told Sokka. **A/n yes I do know that's the name of a Pokémon mountain. **

"Sweet. Come on let's go!" Sokka said running to the lower deck.

"Mai. Mai!" Zuko slightly shook Mai who opened her eyes.

"Oh, hi. Are we there yet?"

"Yup, we just got here. But we'd better go now or else Sokka's going to get a panic attack." Zuko took her hand and led her down to the lower deck. Mai cracked a smile.

XOXOXOXO

"Oh hey Zuko! We were just deciding what trails to go down," Aang showed Zuko the trail map. "I was thinking of starting on Firefly Hill, and then we can do a few of these trails with black diamonds. It looks fun! Especially this one," Aang pointed to a trail in the middle of the mountain. "It's called Death Run. It sounds awesome!"

Zuko just stood shocked at what his friend just told him. "You think by doing one day of skiing you're ready for something called, _Death Run?_ It even says here: Must be expert skier!"

"Aww come on Zuko! I'm the avatar and my girlfriend is an expert water bender! I think we can handle a little hill."

"Little? Ugh you get me so angry sometimes!" Zuko exploded. Mai put a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder,

"It's fine Zuko. Let them have their fun." Mai looked Zuko deep in the eyes, just by looking Zuko knew exactly what his girlfriend was saying.

"Ok. Let's go guys! We have to get some rental equipment." Zuko led the gaang outside to Mt. Ember. This was going to be a REAL fun ski vacation.

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry if this sucks! I'm not really good with starting off story's. But I promise, if you continue reading, you will enjoy this story. I also want to say you should check out my other story's. Also, in my major story: Trip to Ember Island, people have been saying there isn't enough Kataang. My username is MaikoUltimateFan. So of course I'm going to have more zukoXmai fluff in my storys in it then kataang. But *sigh* yes there WILL be a little Kataang and small hints of Sukka. **


End file.
